bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Crimson Riot
is a Pro Hero and also is the idol and inspiration of Eijiro Kirishima, whose hero name, Red Riot, pays homage to the pro. Appearance Crimson Riot is a sturdy man with spiky, red hair jutting forwards in one place and backwards in two. He wears a metal, three-piece mask over his mouth and nose, and a crimson outfit with a long, red cape, the collar very high and wide and the edges ripped. Personality Crimson Riot seems to be a hero with a very strong will who believes that willpower is more important than one's Quirk, stating, "As long as you have a manly spirit, it doesn't matter what kind of Quirk you have." Though this may appear that Crimson Riot is putting aside women in his philosophy or discriminating them in any sort of way, he clearly states that for him the word "manly" refers purely to a state of mind, essentially determination and courage, and therefore isn't gender specific and can be found as much in men than women. Crimson Riot is haunted by an incident early in his career where his momentary hesitation led to civilian deaths. As a result of this traumatic experience, Crimson Riot became more fearful of watching innocent people die than of dying himself. Ironically, heroics fueled by this fear gave him a reputation as a fearless hero who always charged headfirst into danger without hesitation. Synopsis History After an incident in which Eijiro Kirishima could not help two schoolmates who were being threatened by a gigantic villain, Eijiro realizes how cowardly he really is and gives up of being a hero. At his home, angry at himself, Eijiro throws a book at his bookshelf, causing a book of fall from the shelf which drops a hologram projector on the floor. The hologram projector opens up, revealing Crimson Riot in an interview. In that interview, Crimson Riot reveals that despite his reputation of recklessly and being a daredevil, he actually feel fear when putting his life on the line and condones any who does not feel fear whenever they put their lives on the line, however he feared the dying look on someone's face far more. Crimson Riot explains that he has failed to save countless of people and because he has experienced this is why he charges into battle. The reporter asks what a "manly spirit" means to him. Crimson Riot explains that a "manly spirit" is the attitude one carries with in their soul and has nothing to do with being confident or fearless. Crimson Riot continues saying that he saves people because he is a Hero and making that decision means he must follow through with it no matter what obstacles come his way. The interview ends with Crimson Riot explaining that a "manly spirit" is a life led without regret. Encouraged by Crimson Riot's words, inspires Eijiro to improve his attitude, try again to be a hero, and not let fear dominate him again. Vs. Hero Killer Arc When Class 1-A selects their hero names, Eijiro Kirishima chooses the name "Red Riot". Midnight notices the similarities between Eijiro and the Pro Hero, and Eijiro states that the name pays homage to him. Eijiro mentions that although he was old school, Crimson Riot was a man among heroes. Abilities Quirk Unnamed Hardening Quirk: Crimson Riot's Quirk gives him the ability to harden his hair. The hardening blackens the affected area. Trivia *His hardening Quirk and the darkening effect on the body area may be a reference to Busoshoku Haki from One Piece, with the qualities of hardening the user's body and the selected area on the user's body turning black. References Site Navigation pl:Crimson Riot Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Transformers Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:Unknown Status